The Kuktau Escapade
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: A collaboration story about Kuktau! Read it and love it! :D Props to my co writer Azuky! :D
1. Making a Plan

NyanRainbowPrincess: Ohay, minna! I have something to say before we start!

Everyone: What is it?

Azuky: NyanRainbowPrincess and I have decided to work on a story togather!

Tadase: Tadamu?

NyanRainbowPrincess: You betach! TADAMU4EVA! Disclaimer and rolling!

Azuky: Hai! NyanRainbowPrincess and oX-Azuky-Xo doesn't own Shugo Chara! We just own this story!

* * *

Ch. 1 Making a Plan

Amu's POV

We were all in the Royal Garden, when Utau suddenly busted into the garden with a menacing aura chasing Kukai.

We all looked at her in confusion and I said, "Utau, why are you chasing Kukai?"

She looked at me with FIRE in her eyes. I swore, I could feel everyone sweatdrop at her. I gulped and then she yelled out, "BECAUSE! THAT LITTLE JERK CHEATED!"

I raised an eyebrow at Kukai telling him to explain.

He gulped and said, "OI! I didn't cheat! All I did was start up a conversation!"

Then Utau's aura began to turn into a murderous aura and yelled VERY loudly, "AND THAT MADE ME STOP EATING FOR 5 SECONDS! I COULD'VE WON IF YOU DIDN'T START THAT UP!" Oh, so this is about one of their ramen eating contests.

I sighed and so did everyone else. While Utau and Kukai were arguing, Yaya pulled me along with the other Guardians very far away from them and said, "Ne, don't they look cute together?" With a cat face on.

Nagihiko spoke up and said, "I agree. They do look great together. And they bicker like a young married couple!" We all laugh at Nagihiko's joke.

"That does it! Operation Kuktau is a go!" Yaya yelled in excitement while jumping up and down.

"Can we go back now? I'm bored." Rima said with a very bored expression on her face.

"Fine! But, everyone must be here tomorrow at 6 AM!" Yaya yelled out, again. God, I swear, she's gonna make me deaf someday!

"Why so early is the morning, Yuiki-san?" Tadase asked.

"Because! We all know Rima's not gonna be up that early, and it'll give us a chance to make a plan!" Said Yaya.

"Okay. Come on, I think they stopped fighting." I said.

"Remember, Operation Kuktau!" Yaya said before dragging everyone back.

Prisca-chan's P.O.V.

"Omg! Kukai is so hot! I need to have him be mine!"

"Prisca," Melody intruded," You and I are both romantics, and we both know you aren't the only one chasing after Kukai..."

"Right, Saaya is my main enemy in this!" I said determined.

"I don't think that's what she meant..." Beauty sweatdropped. It was too late for me to hear anything she said because I was already out the door to the ramen place that Kukai always ate at. I ran into Yaya who seriously needed to relax... or not have too much sugar...

"Prisca-chi!" she said as she pounced on me into a hug. "Wanna help me and the others do some 'matchmaking'?"

"Sure!" My mind was already full of ideas.

"Okay, meet us at the Royal Garden at 6 AM! :D" she squealed happily.

"That's a little early, but I think I can make it."

"See you for Operation Kuktau tommorow!" Then she skipped off without a care.

"What's Operation Kuktau? Oh well, I'll find out tommorow," and I went home forgetting what I was going to do outside anyway.

My charas were whispering though.

"When Prisca-chan finds out, she won't like this..."

* * *

NyanRainbowPrincess: And that was the 1st chapter of The Kuktau Escapade! :3

Azuky: We hope you guys liked it! :D

Yoru: I want to be in it~nya! :3

NyanRainbowPrincess: In time my child, in time.

Azuky: XD lol

Sparkle: Read-

Yoru: And-

Geisha Maiden: Review! :D

Peace out!


	2. Surprise of Love

NyanRainbowPrincess: Hey guys! We're back!

Azuky: And we're better than ever!

Melissa: That's right!

Geisha Maiden: Kuktau for the win!

Melody: Tadamu! :D

Yoru: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own anything but the story!

Melody: Roll film! :D

* * *

Ch. 2 Surprise of Love

Rima's P.O.V.

I can't believe I actually woke up this early... I would have just slept in but Yaya kept calling me every 5 minutes asking if I was awake... That girl needs a chill pill. I walked into the Royal Garden trying hard to ignore that my eyelids were feeling really heavy. I sat down in my chair as Nagihiko poured me some tea.

"Morning Rima-chan!" the purple-haired crossdresser stated way too cheerfully for my taste.

"I want hot chocolate," I replied ignoring his greeting.

"Ok," and he poured me some of my chocolatey beverage. Shortly after, Tadase, Amu, and Yaya showed up.

"We have only one more person left and then we can start! :D" Yaya yelled hyperly. I am so not a morning person. I saw Priscilla-chan come in through the doors.

"Now we can start!" Yaya screamed.

"First, can you explain what Operation Kutau is?" Priscilla asked. Oh no... She has a crush on Kukai... This won't be good...

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I was seriously giddy to find out who we'd be pairing up. I couldn't wait!

"Prisca-chan," Melissa whispered quietly,"I think you need to know that-"

"We're pairing up Kukai and Utau!" Yaya cut off Melissa. Wait, What?!

"YOU MEAN MY KUKAI?!" I yelled.

"Yep!" Yaya cheered happily. I can't believe this.

"Please excuse me for a second," I left the Royal Garden. Then I got out my cell phone and called the only person who could understand my predicament other than my charas.

Akemi's POV

Ring ring ring ringgggggg!

I groaned and then took out my phone. Oh it's Prisca-chan. I wonder what she wants now.

"Yo, Prisca-chan?" I answered her.

"AKEMI-KUN! I have love problems!" I heard her whine.

I sighed and then said, "Tell me the basic info you got on him."

"Okay! His name is Kukai! He's super nice, athletic and, A TOTAL HUNK!" She yelled into her phone. Ouch, I swear, she's gonna make me deaf one day.

"Okay, so, what type of problem is it?" I asked her, dreading that it wasn't another love triangle.

"My new friends at school are trying to pair up Kukai, and a girl name Utau." She whined out.

"Okay, so meet me at the park and we'll talk about it, okay?" I told her.

"Okay. BAI BAI, AKEMI-KUN!" She yelled out and hung up.

I sighed, and then closed my phone. I weakly smiled, and thought, even though I am her love "teacher" I love her too. But, she always fall for other people. It doesn't really matter to me if she likes someone else, but of course I'm jealous, but her happiness and smile is more important to me.

I took one more deep breath, and then walked to the park.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I hung up my phone and walked back into the Royal Garden.

"Guys, I have to go somewhere really fast," I said eager to see Akemi-kun so that he could help me with my problem. He was my best friend and the only person I could ever trust with these kinds of things.

"Awww! But Prisca-chi! You're the best love expert we have!" Yaya whined.

"That doesn't surprise me," I heard Rima mumble. She was probably the only one here out of everyone that would know about my crush.

"Why don't you just tie them up in chairs in separate rooms?" I yelled as I left.

"That just might work!" Yaya screamed right back. I could practically feel the sweatdrops of everyone in the room looking at Yaya.

I ran to the park as fast as I could.

"Prisca-chan," Melissa started, "You really shouldn't always throw your love problems onto Akemi."

"Yeah!" Melody jumped in, "What about his feelings?!"

"You guys do know me and Akemi are just friends. He and I don't like each other." I replied, and as I did, I felt a tiny little pang in my heart. I just ignored it. Then I ran off to the park to start plotting with Akemi.

Akem's P.O.V.

"Ah! Priscilla-chan!" I said when I saw her running up to me. Wait, doesn't she looks like she's running too fast?..

"OH NO! AKEMI-KUN! WATCH OUT!" She yelled out. Looks like she noticed too.

"OOF!" I cried out when she ran on me.

Then she yelled,"KYAAAA!" Ouch, man, the things I do for her...

"Gomen, Akemi-kun!" She apologized to me.

Then, I noticed the position we were in. SHE was on TOP of ME.

"Umm...Priscilla-chan...Look in the position we are in..." I said, while looking into her eyes.

I noticed that she was looking around, and yelled out, while blushing, I might add, "OH! GOMENSAI, AKEMI-KUN!" Then she jumped off me.

I chuckled at the sight of her blush, and said, "It's okay. Just be careful next time."

She stopped blushing and whispered, "Hai..."

"Anyways, let's start Operation Cupid!" I yelled out. But, deep inside, I felt jealousy, and sadness in my heart. I wanted to yell, but, I ignored the pain, and acted like nothing happened.

"Hai! Now, Akemi-kun, help me plot a way to separate Kukai and Utau!" She yelled out.

"Okay, okay, just stop yelling, and talk normally. You're gonna make me deaf." I said while covering my left ear with my hand.

"Gomen! Ooooh! I have an idea!" She said grinning at me.

"What's the idea?" I asked nervously, because she had that "Mess-Things-Up" face on.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do! I'll go back into the royal garden, and you're gonna come with me! When they make plans for Kukai and Utau, you'll help me mess things up! So, you gonna help me?" She asked me, while still having that face on.

"Umm...Okay, Priscilla-chan. Whatever you say." I agreed. I sure hope she knows how much trouble she's gonna cause.

"GREAT! NOW FOLLOW ME!" She yelled into my ear. Oh gosh, didn't I tell her to stop yelling in my ear?!

Then she grabbed my hand and then lead me into a fancy looking garden. I thought to myself, this is gonna be a LONG day...

* * *

NyanRainbowPrincess: So that's the 2nd chapter of The Kuktau Escapade!

Azuky: The drama's really starting now! :D

Melody: Love's in the air!

El: With a 3 bar reception!

Kyūpiddo: Yep! Bala-Balance! (Does a heart shape hand connection with El)

Melody: He's so cute! :3

NyanRainbowPrincess: Anyway, Read-

Azuky: And Review! :D


	3. Karaoke time!

Yaya: NyanRainbowPrincess fell asleep so now I'm hosting!

Pepe: Yep! :D

Azuky: What about me?

Yaya: Give me candy and I'll leave.

Azuky: Here.

Yaya: YAYAYAYAYYAYAY!

Azuky: I probably shouldn't have done that. ^-^"

Pepe: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara, just their Oc's

Yaya: ROLL THE FILM! :D

* * *

Ch. 3 Karaoke time!

Nagihiko's P.O.V.

Priscilla-chan walked back into the Royal Garden holding some guys hand. I have no idea whatsoever who he is.

"PRISCA-CHI! YOU'RE BACK! WHO'S THAT?! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Yaya squealed with excitement. Next time we have a meeting, no sugar for her. Anyway, Priscilla and this guy she was holding hands with both blushed and let go at the same time.

"No, he's just a friend of mine," I saw that when she said that the dude she walked in with slightly showed sadness in his eyes, "Akemi-kun is the best love expert in the world!" Priscilla said proudly.

"Apparently, I am," Akemi shrugged. A Shugo Chara flew out from behind him. He kind of looked like a mini cupid.

"Well your dream is to help people with their love lives. And find love yourself," His chara said mumbling that last part.

"OOHHH SO CAN YOU HELP US?!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs. She seriously needs to lay off the sugar.

"I already have a great idea!" Prisca-chan said with an innocent look that anyone who'd take a second glance would be able to see has hidden intentions.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Yaya yelled excitedly. If she yells one more time, I might just character change with Temari.

"We should all come over to my house and sing some karaoke together!" She replied with the same amount of energy, "If Kukai sees how great of a singer I-I mean Utau is, then it will probably get them closer together."

"But Utau's a pop-star, he sees her sing all the time," Rima said bluntly, then Prisca-chan got a sweatdrop and went white.

"It could work vice versa," I said thoughtfully.

"That could work," Tadase said softly.

"Operation Kuktau: Karaoke Dokie is a go!" Yaya cheered happily while fist pumping. Where does she get all these names from?

"Ok, everyone show up at my house tomorrow at 6. Tell Utau and Kukai! I got to go guys! Bye!" Prisca said happily while grabbing Akemi's hand and running out.

Akemi's P.O.V.

OMG, that cheerful girl with the pigtails made me deaf for a bit.

"Akemi-kun! Operation DESTROY is a go too!" Priscilla-chan said to me.

..I feel a hint of sadness and distress in my heart...I feel heartbroken each time she talks about Kukai and her plan. Sometimes, I just wish she pay attention to my heart too. It hurts me each times she talks about someone else.

"Akemi-kun? Are you okay? You seem to be zoning out." She said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit tired from soccer club." I told her with a weak smile.

"Uh, okay. Well, you are captain of the soccer team over there!" She said with a smile.

Her smile. Each time she smiles, my heart skips a beat. It's like she stole my heart within seconds and then placed it back.

I continued to think deeply about her, till she shouted into my ear,"AKEMI-KUN!"

"GAHHHH!" I yelled out, because I was startled.

"What the heck was that for, Priscilla-chan?!" I yelled at her.

She giggled a bit and then said,"Because, you were too busy DAZING again!"

I blushed a bit in embarrassment and then said,"Hey, I'm tired from practice, what do you expect?!"

"Well, then, if you're SOO tired, then let's go home!" She replied back.

I nodded and then started to leave, but she grabbed my hand and said,"BUT! Remember THE PLAN! MWAHAHAH!"

I smiled back at her, and said,"Okay, Ja Ne." She let go of my hand and then waved to me. I waved back to her.

On the way home, Kyūpiddo slyly said,"Ne, Akemi, you love her, don't you?"

I blushed and then suttered,"H-h-how did you k-k-know?!"

He smirked and then said,"Because, I'm your would-be-self. I know EVERYTHING about you. Also, I saw sadness in your eyes when she called you 'Just a friend'."

I sighed and then went into my room, and jumped into my bed.

"I do. But, I know she just see me as a friend. Every time she talks about guys, or asks me for advice on her love life, it hurts my heart little by little."

I heard Kyūpiddo chuckle a bit and said,"I know, man. You're my bearer. What you feel, I feel." With a weak smile.

"How long you think I can keep doing this, before I crack?" I asked him.

"Eh, not much longer." He replied.

I snickered a bit and said,"You think so?"

"I don't think so. I KNOW SO! I'm CUPID." He said back.

"You got a point, Kyūpiddo. Now, let's go cook something to eat." I said with sadness in my eyes.

I remembered when my mom and dad weren't aruging anymore. Then I remembered when they decided to get a divorce.

FLASHBACK!

"It's YOUR FAULT THAT HE GOT RAN OVER!" Mom yelled.

"NOT IT WAS NOT! IT WAS MY DAY OFF!" Dad shouted back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAZY INCONSIDERATE FOOL!" Mom screamed back.

"Please...Stop yelling, mommy and daddy." A 5 year old Akemi said while crying.

"FINE! But, tomorrow, I WANT A DIVORCE!" Mom yelled at dad.

"DEAL! Till then, no more arguing in front of AKEMI!" Dad yelled back.

"MMPH!" Was the last thing little young Akemi remembered before his parents got a divorce.

FLASHBACK DONE!

"Hey, man, stop thinking about it. You're crying." Kyūpiddo said to me.

I touched my eyes with my right hand and noticed that I was crying.

"Sorry, man." I said to him while trying to stop crying.

"Here, a tissue." Kyūpiddo said while giving me the tissue.

"Thanks, now, let's make dinner!" I said to him cheerfully.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Kyūpiddo said.

I chuckled and then started cooking dinner.

* * *

NyanRainbowPrincess: I had no idea how hard you had it, Akemi! *Sobs*

Azuky: Here, don't cry. *Gives Nyan a hanky*

NyanRainbowPrincess: Thank you. One question.

Azuky: Shoot.

NyanRainbowPrincess: *Punches Azuky's arm lightly* WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE HIS STORY SO SAD?!

Azuky: *Rubs bruise* Because, that's how his desire to make people fall in love again came to be!

NyanRainbowPrincess: You didn't have to make it so s-!

Azuky: *Covers mouth* NO TIME! WE'RE ON A FREAKING TIME LIST!

NyanRainbowPrincess: *Mutters* R & R!


	4. Karaoke Dokie

NyanRainbowPrincess: Azuky and Nyan here!  
Azuky: Yep! :3  
NyanRainbowPrincess: I have a secret to confess! I am secretly in love with all of the Shugo Chara boys except Ikuto, Shuriya, Amu's dad, Nikaidou, Hikaru, and any of the dudes who haven't or aren't in the Guardians!  
Azuky: We have us a potential Amu right here!  
(audience claps)  
Nyan: I feel so accoplished. I'd like to thank-  
Azuky: No time! Quick, Yoru do the disclaimer before she starts talking again!  
Yoru: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara! They wouldn't be here if they did~nya!

* * *

Ch. 4 Karaoke Dokie!

Prisca-chan's P.O.V.  
"I've got to get ready! How could I forget?!" I yelled in frustration as I tore my room apart to try and make myself look more attractive.  
"Well maybe because you forget things a lot, you're unorganized most of the time, you-"  
"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANY OF THIS RIGHT NOW BEAUTY!" I cut Beauty off.  
"Beauty didn't mean it Prisca-chan. Besides, you look fine right now." Melissa tried to comfort me.  
"No offense Melissa, but you're not the fashion chara here," Beauty sighed," Guess I'll have to do it." She pulled out her fashion design sketch book and drew me an outfit. In a quick poof, I was wearing the cutest green camisole ever with a flower on the corner, pink booty shorts, and green sandals with a pink headband.  
"Now you're ready," Beauty smirked proudly. The doorbell rang.  
"I hope that's Akemi, I need his help plotting some more!" I ran to the door and opened it with a wide smile on my face. He was looking pretty cute today. Did I just think that? Oh wait, he's looking at me weird. Better invite him in.

Akemi's P.O.V.  
I pressed the doorbell near the door.  
I was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and a black V-neck vast. I also had white skinny jeans, with a metal chain to the side. To top it off, I had some blue/black checkered high-tops.  
She opened it and was looking at me weirdly. I could have swore, I saw mini hearts in her eyes...Wonder what that is about...  
I gave her a confused face and said,"Umm...Priscilla-chan?"  
She didn't answer me, and kept looking at me.  
After a few seconds, I flicked her forehead.  
"Ouch! What was that for, Akemi-kun?!" She whined. Good, it looks like she's back.  
"I did that because you were staring at me. What, am I too good-looking for you?" I teased her.  
She blushed and stuttered,"W-w-what?! N-no! C-come in!"  
I chuckled and then came in.  
I saw her that she had already set up the karaoke machine and her small flat-screen T.V is already hooked up the the machine.  
"So? How do I look?" Priscilla-chan said behind me.  
I blushed when I saw her. She looks so cute in that.  
"You look pretty cute, Priscilla-chan." I said with a princely smile.  
She blushed and stuttered,"R-r-really? I do?"  
"Yes, really." I replied.  
And then she began to blush even more.  
Then I heard the doorbell ring.  
"Hey, looks like more are here." I said to her, pointing to the door.  
"Oh! Hey, you're right, Tadase-kun and Amu are here." She said outloud, and then opened the door.  
The pink girl was wearing a 3/4 sleeved black V-shirt, with some fishing net cloth where V hole was. She was also wearing short skinny jeans with a four leaf lock hanging from her right side. Her shoes were black high tops that reaches to her mid-legs.  
"Hey, Priscilla-chan!" A pinkette greeted her, I'm guessing she's Amu. Since Amu sounds like a girl name.  
"Hello, Banfro-san." The blonde one said. He's Tadase then.  
Tadase was was wearing a normal T-shirt with a blue and white stripped tank top over. He was also wearing green plaid pants. His shoes were green converse.  
"Oh, yeah, the others said they'll be here in one minute." Amu said to Priscilla-chan.  
"Okay, come in!" She said while pushing them in and closing the door.  
"Hey, you're Akemi-kun, right?" Amu said to me.  
"Yes, I am, you must be Amu, and you are Tadase?" I replied back.  
"Correct." Tadase and Amu said in union.  
They both blushed because they said the same thing.  
"Chara Change!" My Chara shouted.  
Suddenly a heart with an arrow tattoo appeared on my right arm.  
"Say! I think you two have something going on!" I said to them.  
They blushed and then Amu said,"What? No! It's nothing!"  
Tadase then nodded his head and said,"A-a-agreed!"  
I smirked and whispered to Tadase's ear,"Say, you love her, don't cha?"  
He blushed and said,"Yes.."  
"Bulls eye!" I yelled out.  
I then was about to whisper something to Amu, but the doorbell rang.

Rima's P.O.V.

I can't believe this. I'm going to a get together where the main focus is stupid singing. I can't sing. I might make all the species of the earth endangered. Nagi thinks I have a lovely voice though. I seriously just hate him! I mean he's so perfect, he's my only real threat having Amu as my best friend, he's smart, he too cute, and I bet he has the perfect singing voice... Whoa, did that just happen? That never did, kapeesh? Anyway, I was walking to Priscilla-chan's house when I ran into crossdresser.

"Hello Rima-chan," he said politely like every single day. Can't he be different for once?

"Hmph." I felt an eerie presence over my shoulder that felt like it was going to pounce on me. So I did the smart thing and scooted over a little. And sure enough a few seconds later, there was Yaya, laying flat on the ground in the exact spot I was at a couple seconds ago.

"Ouchie," she whined getting up.

"Don't sneak up on me. Ever." I said bluntly, ignoring her apparent pain.

"Rima-chan didn't mean it Yaya, she's too cute for that," Nagihiko ignorantly said, not realizing the impending doom on his life. I wonder how his head would look on my wall... :3 I had no idea I was blushing a little until Yaya yelled, "OOOHHHH YOU GUYS COULD TOTALLY BE A COUPLE! :D RIMAHIKO!" Where does she get all of this from? I didn't say anything and blushed. If looks could kill, there would've been a Yaya shish-kebab right here, right now.

"Yaya, Rima doesn't like me that way..." Nagihiko replied kind of dejectedly. Who told him that? We're friends at least! Wait, he didn't deny he liked me strange... I kept thinking about it in silence and soon enough, we were at Prisca-chan's front door. Nagihiko rang the doorbell and from his demeanor, he didn't look as happy as before...

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
I heard the doorbell rang and I opened the door.  
"Ah! Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya! WELCOME!" I said to them in joy.  
"Hello, Priscilla-chan!" Nagihiko greeted me, happily. But, in his eyes, he didn't look all that happy..Weird.  
Nagihiko was wearing long purple skinny pants with grey shirt. Also, he was wearing normal converse. To top it off, he wore a white belt.  
Rima was wearing teal strap dress with small white dots in it. The dress reached above her knees and she wears a short jacket too.  
Yaya was wearing a yellow and white stripped shirt with a jumpsuit shorts and straps coming from her shorts on her shoulders.  
"Ohayo, minna!" I greeted them, excited to test out my plan. MWAHAHAHA!  
"Yaya wants to sing first!" Yaya shouted with a pout while she and the rest entered.  
"Okay, but wait till Utau and Kukai is here, okay?"  
"Fine!" She replied to me.  
"Hey, guys!" Amu said to them.  
"Amu-chi! Promise Yaya you're gonna sing!" Yaya whined to her.  
"W-why?" Amu asked nervously. Weird, maybe she sucks at singing?  
"Because! Yaya wants to hear you sing!"  
"Fine. But, I warn you, I don't think I'm good at singing." Amu warned Yaya.  
"I'm sure your singing is gonna be fine, Amu-chan." Tadase said to her.  
She blushed and said,"T-Thanks." Hmm, I think those two would make a great couple! No doubt Akemi-kun is might meddle in.  
"Hey! Priscilla-chan! Utau and Kukai is here!" Akemi-kun yelled to me. Guess I was too deep in mind to notice him opening the door.  
"Hey, Kukai and Utau!" I greeted them.  
Kukai was wearing a red shirt with some laces under his coller. He also wore a white shirt under it and had on grey pants. I could feel myself blush at the sight of him.  
Utau was wearing summer dress with sunflowers on it. Also, she was wearing baby high-heel shoes. But, to me, she looked like a goddess...  
"Hey! So we're here for Karaoke?" Utau asked me.  
I nodded and then she and Kukai came in.  
"Guys, they're here! TIME TO START THE OPERATION!" Yaya shouted.  
Amu quickly covered her mouth and whispered to her,"Shh!" Yaya nodded and then took Amu's hand off her mouth.  
Kukai and Utau looked at each and shrugged what happened off. Mwahaha, time for my plan to start..

Akemi's P.O.V.  
Kukai and Utau came in, I can see why Priscilla went for him. He's athlectic from what I can see. And Utau, she's really pretty, but Prisca-chan's the only girl for me.  
"Okay so who wants to go first?" Prisca-chan asked happily. Everyone just stared at her.  
"How about you Utau?" she asked, most likely trying to see if Utau is true competition.  
"Whatever." Utau replied boredly. She got up and scrolled through the song choices and found Glorious Sunshine by- herself. Go figure. She was really, really good. It made me think how I should keep chasing my dreams, even if Prisca-chan doesn't like me back now, I know in my heart she will eventually. I also feel like I want her to smile, and her smile means the world to me. Utau got a standing ovation. I could see a vein slightly pop out of Prisca's forehead. Amu went up and took the microphone and started singing Secret Princess as a duet with Yaya. They were pretty good. I wish Prisca-chan would be my secret princess...  
"Just to warn all of you, my singing may make you hearing impaired," Rima warned us bluntly.  
"C'mon Rima, it can't be that bad," Nagihiko encouraged. Rima looked at him blushed a little then started singing Someday, Romance.  
"OMG! RIMA YOU ARE AWESOME! WE LOVE YOU!" Yaya and Prisca-chan screamed out. I sweatdropped. I could see Rima was looking at Nagihiko the whole time she was singing. It was beautiful. Yaya instantly ran up to the microphone and started singing OOKIKU NAARE! without any warning. She was pretty good at it. Priscilla, Amu, and Utau were freaking out at the cuteness. What is with girls and singing? Priscilla's smile was just so happy though, I couldn't help but smile too. She finished and everyone started clapping too.  
"Guess it's my turn now," Nagihiko said grabbing the mike before Yaya could try and resist. She probably would have hogged the microphone all night. Nagihiko started singing Hana Tegami. He sounded like a girl at first. How does that work?! He just suddenly started singing like a guy again. How did he switch his voice? All of the girls were like dying right now... and squealing. All of us manly guys sweatdropped at them. Guess I know how to get into Prisca's heart now. He finished and was attacked with millions of fangirl tackles, well actually just 5. Tadase begged to not sing, Kukai said he'd rather not, and there is no way I'll ever sing in front of Priscilla even if my life depends on it.  
"PRISCA-CHI'S TURN!" Yaya yelled happily. Priscilla got up quietly to sing.  
"Won't she chara change with you Melody?" Kyuppido asked.  
"I might be good at musical involved stuff, but I don't sing. I will never even dream about crossing into that territory." I heard Melody say. I saw Priscilla fumble with the microphone as she looked for a song to sing. She's probably nervous seeing how good everyone else's singing was. She finally picked a Japanese song from a video game she had when she was in America. She picked Beautiful One Day by Tsunku . She sang her heart into it and started dancing from the start. I wish she would be in love with me... sigh. As the music of our lives go on, I'll never let her go. She's my one shining star in the darkness. And she should always know that she's been the beauty and sunshine of my life. She finished and we all applauded.  
"You were pretty good Star," Kukai complemented.  
"Thanks," Priscilla replied blushing. I could feel my heart clench again.  
"You're such a kid Kukai," Utau said, "You couldn't even get the nerve to sing."  
"I wouldn't want to embarrass myself by singing after the best pop-star in the world," Kukai said, "Don't you remember your punishment for calling me a kid?" Utau blushed. Then they kissed. And just like that, I saw Prisca's heart crash without a second thought. I saw tears struggling to fall from her eyes, but she held them in and ran to her room.  
"I'll be right back guys, I think Prisca is sick or something," I mumbled quickly before heading up the stairs.

I saw Prisca's room door. The door had a flower sign with words written in cursive "Prisca".

I knocked on the door and I sweetly said,"Prisca-chan? You there?"  
I heard some footsteps and the door opened, releaving Prisca-chan in waterfalls. My mood immediately dropped and turned into jealousy and angry at Kukai. Ohhh, Kukai, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you NEVER caused her to cry like that!  
"Akemi-kun!..WAHHH!" Prisca-chan sobbed out and then hugged me. It brightened my mood a little and then I hugged her back, while blushing a little.  
I softly stork her hair a little and said,"Prisca-chan? Tell me."  
She sobbed a little more into my shirt and said,"He *hics* kissed *hics* HER! WAHH! *hics*"  
My blue eyes began to soften a little and said,"Now, Prisca-chan. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve better then him!"  
She began to smile a little and blushed a little. "T-thank *hics* youu, Akemi-kun!" She sobbed out.  
I touched her chin and lifted it up a little, so she could see my eyes. She stared deeply into them and began to blush.  
"Prisca-chan? Please, stop crying over him. I think you love someone else." I said softly to her.  
"W-w-what?...I think you're right. I only loved him for his looks..WAHH! It's like Jun-kun all over AGAIN!" She shouted/whispered and began to cry. Jun-kun..That son of a fudge rejected her last year...  
I used my shirt to wipe of the tears and said,"Prisca-chan, what am I too you?" That's right, I'm gonna confess to her!  
She began to blush and said,"W-w-what do y-you mean, A-Akemi-kun?"  
I stared into her beautiful eyes and said,"Prisca-chan, I'm...In love with you..."...I DID IT! I nervously looked into her eyes as she began to blush like a tomato. She looks so cute when she blushes!  
"..Um, what's your answer?" I asked her nervously, hoping she wouldn't reject me.  
"Here's my answer..." She said to me, and without warning she kissed me..ON THE LIPS...Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out. I was shocked and then gently kissed her back.  
"All better, Prisca-koi?" I teased her a little.  
She began to blush and said,"B-baka!"  
I chuckled a little and softly smiled.  
"Prisca-koi, let's head back." I told her, while still having a soft smile.  
She smiled sweetly and said,"Mm! I'm ready!" While pumping her hands in the air.  
I chuckled lighly a little and held her hand. She blushed a little and then I lead her back to the living room...  
While I was walking her to the downstairs, I thought to myself, 'I could die right now, happily. 'Cause now, I have Prisca-chan by my side, forever...'

* * *

Azuky: Now, this is the BEST day of Akemi-kun's LIFE.  
Akemi: *Hugs NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky tightly* THANK YOU! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!  
NyanRainbowPrincess/Azuky: *Blushes*  
Prisca: *Enters the room* Hey! Are we having a group hug or something?  
Akemi: *Lets go and lifts off Prisca-koi off the ground while hugging her* I'M SO HAPPY!  
Prisca: *Blushes*  
NyamRainbowPrincess: Now's a good time to head off!  
Azuky: R & R FOR US!


	5. Finale Chapter :D

NyanRainbowPrincess: I think I'm falling in love with Akemi more everyday... 3  
Priscilla: You can't love him, he's mine! D:  
NyanRainbowPrincess: You wanna go!  
Priscilla: Bring it on! Chara Nari: Dancing Love- Ballet Extension!  
NyanRainbowPrincess: So you want to play that game! Chara Nari: Dancing Love- Hip-Hop Swag!  
Azuky: How is that even possible?!  
Akemi: Girls, Girls, calm down! You're basically the same person so I'm in love with you both! :D  
Nyan and Priscilla: WE LOVE YOU TOO! (tackles Akemi at the same time)  
Azuky: Time to roll the film!  
Akemi: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara or its characters, only themselves! :D

* * *

A few days later  
Rima's P.O.V.  
I watched Akemi and Priscilla feeding each other. I would usually try to barf at these type of things but it was actually kind of sweet. I looked over to see Nagihiko sitting quietly next to me under a cherry-blossom tree.  
"I don't hate you."  
"Hm." He looked at me confused.  
"You looked sad when you said I don't like you. That's not true. We're friends right?"  
"I guess so." I saw him crack a smile. And then out of nowhere he hugged me.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Let me hold you for just a bit." I nodded and relaxed myself. This felt pretty good. SNAP! I turned my heard swiftly to see Priscilla and Yaya holding their cameras and laughing. I blushed. Oh no they didn't...  
"I told you they were a cute couple," Yaya giggled.  
"I never denied it!" Then they burst out into laughter. I could feel myself get really warm and burst into flames.  
"You will never ever live again if those pictures get out to the public," I stepped even closer to them and everyone outside stopped and stared.

"RUN!"

Nagihiko's P.O.V.  
Me and Akemi laughed as we watched Rima chase around Yaya and Priscilla.  
"You do like her right?" I heard Akemi ask.  
"Yep," I replied watching the love of my life try to murder 2 of her friends.  
"Don't worry about anything, she likes you too."  
"I know." I smiled a bit. Rima, I promise, I will confess to you...

* * *

NyanRainbowPrincess: Ohayo, Minna! We have an announcement!  
Azuky: Yep! We will be making a sequel.  
NyanRainbowPrincess: But, instead of a romance and comedy story, IT'S GONNA BE AN ADVENTURE STORY!  
Azuky: An Adventure/Comedy/Romance story! We hope to see you all read it! :D  
NyanRainbowPrincess: TILL NEXT TIME, R&R~! FOR US! :D  
Azuky: Bai bai! :3


End file.
